dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Zarch, the Charred Tree
Zarch, the Charred Tree, is a Bioplasm Sentinel from Primeless. Revelation Gulgolet2000 thought of fire camp, then Zarch came out. Weapons Torch-Mace Base Stats Lore Once, in Verdanth, a rare mystic seed was found in a lost temple. It was so rare that the people of Verdanth protected it for any price. but of course, that sometimes thieves and outlaws tried to steal it, so they could sell it and be rich. no one knew to what this plant will grow to, maybe a new kind of trees, or a virus, but they took the risk anyway.10 years after, the researchers noticed that a sprout is coming out from the seed, and after a while it grew into a sapling. when the Darkspore appeared in Verdanth the researchers knew they couldn't let the sapling stay in there, so they tried to contact with some planets they found that are far away and similar to Verdanth so they could raise the special tree. Every planet they tried to contact to was affected by the Darkspore. All of them were affected by the virus, all of them, besides one- Primeless, a peaceful planet as Verdanth was, full of jungles and forests. '' ''A Crogenitor named '''Keill' that lived on this planet agreed to take care of the plant, untill the Darkspore will arrive there too of course. He test the plant's features carefully and noticed something weird; the plant didn't have any seeds, or something he spread his species with. The plant's species could be spread only by duplicating his DNA.'' The little sapling grew into a beautiful, special, tall tree. As '''Keill' heard that the Darkspore is coming to Primeless too, he freaked out and didn't know what to do with the tree. Keill '''had an idea: instead of letting the Darkspore corrupt his lab and the tree, he decied to take a risk, and start to add genes and knowledge genes into his (the tree's) DNA, so he will become a living tree creature and '''Keill '''will train him into a soldier to fight the Darkspore. He put the tree in a cage, so nothing bad will happen during the experiment. Doesn't matter how much genes he added to the tree's DNA, nothing happend. Meanwhile, Keill went to contact with Crogenitor '''Astra in Verdanth to ask him how much time it will take until the Darkspore will arrive, but there was no answer. A day later Keill saw his lab ruined and that there was no tree in the broken cage, so he thought that the Darkspore came already. He heard crushing noises from the second floor, as he took a weapon with him and ran to there fast as he could. He screamed, "Show yourself!", but no one answerd. He didn't hear crushing voices anymore, only silence. Suddenly he heard stepping noises coming to him, so he went to hide under the desk, but before he could make it, a giant tree-like creature caught him :"Hey, you!" , The giant said, "You took me from the Virdian Temple!" "What Virdian Temple?! You are not in Verdanth, This is Primeless here!" Said Keill confused of what the giant said, "Primeless?" "Yes." answerd Keill, they both were confused at the time, "I guess the Virdian researchers took you from your temple... Can you put me down please?". The Giant put Keill on the floor and they went down the hall while the Giant told him he belonged to a rare trees species that wise virdian tribsman belive it can casts magic and holy powers, but if someone lustful will take a the seed they will have a curse on them and the planet they live in. "What kind of curse?" Keill asked "Once, someone took a seed and the whole planet destroyed" Said the giant. "So there will be a curse on Verdanth?" "We are on planet Primeless right? So the curse will appear here. The planet that owns me now gets the curse." Keill was terrified to the giant's words...'' Keill decieded to call the tree giant Zarch. Keill trained Zarch every day to fight the Darkspore until the they arrived. Zarch showed no mercy to the infected beasts, he slain them one by one. After a long day of training and slaying, he fell asleep. Keill noticed that the sky in Primeless are turning red, it was odd. Zarch woke up and saw Keill taking many weapons and asked him what happend. Keill said he heard about some strange things going on in Primeless; the skys became red, and some reporting about burning Darkspore and whole forests that on fire. They both knew it was the curse that Zarch mentioned before. They took weapons and went fighting the Darkspore. they fought and fought all day until one of the infected creatures pushed Zarch into a pit of fire, "KEILL! KEILL!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Zarch "ZARCH? WHERE ARE YOU ZARCH?" "I'M OVER HERE, IN THE LARGE PIT! A BEAST PUSHED ME AND I FELL IN HERE!" Answerd Zarch "ZARCH? ZARCH! THERE YOU ARE! OK ZARCH, JUST CALM DOWN TAKE MY HAND, SLOWLY!" Said Keill, "I Can't! it's too high! OH NO KEILL, THE PLATFORM, THE PLATFORM I'M STANDING ON, IT'S BREAKING!" , They both were terrified, "Quick, take my hand! NO! YOU ARE FALLING! NO ZARCH, NO!!!, The Crogenitor saw his best friend and ally burning and dying in the flames. A day after, Keill, tried to forget about everything, but he couldn't. He saw a fire giant with branches corrupting the jungle near his lab, he thought it was a Darkspore that will bring him to his death. He saw from far-away the giant smashing the trees with his giant torch-like club. When the giant came closer, Keill could see his face, they look exactly like Zarch's. Keill ran fast as he could to the area and screamed, "ZARCH! IS THAT YOU THERE?! ZARCH!" He then could saw it was Zarch but he seem a bit more different, "ZARCH, WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?" "I, Zarch, burned by the Darkspore. I want to smash those little bugs! I, the Charred Tree, came back with vengeance." Appearance Zarch looks like a burned "nature-like" titan, considering the fact he's bigger and taller than other heroes. He has leaves on his back and branches popping out of them. His limbs are made of wood, or tree stumps. He's holding a mace-like torch as a weapon. Ash particles coming out of his hands and his skin looks like burning / charred wood. Download Files (Zarch's older version) (Zarch's newer version- With Variants) Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Zarch Alpha. Basic Attack: Flaming Smash Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Zarch swings his club on a nearby enemy, and deals 9-13 physical damage on hit. Unique Ability: Titan's Flame Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: Zarch smashes his torch on the ground, causing a ring-like shockwave of fire dealing 14-21 physical damage, burning all enemies in it's radius and causing them 10 energy damage over 4 seconds and healing all heroes in it's radius. Each hero is healed by 25% of his curret health over 11 seconds. Squad Ability: Fire Crush Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: Launches a line of burning thorns that deal 32-45 physical damage to nearby enemies. The thorns burn all enemies they hit and dealing 22 energy damage over 12 seconds. Modifiers *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Charred every 3rd swing Zarch swings his club as he has the chance of 40% to burn the nearby enemy got his (Zarch's) latest hit. Dealing 7 energy damage over 4 seconds 'Overdrive' Zarch has chances of 80% to burn 2 nearby enemies and dealing 10 energy damage over 3 seconds on every swing with his club. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Engulf Range: Self or Ally Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 Sets the hero on fire that increases physical and energy damage by 25% for 20 seconds. Beta - Biofire Pulse Range: Self Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23 Releases a pulse of clencing fire that heal in a medium area that heal depending on the number of debuffs, as well as cleansing them. Gamma - Firelife Breeze Range: Self Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Releases a burst of burnning life at the enemy that deals 15 energy damage. Has a 10% chance of burning the enemy. Delta - Flaming Vines Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Chained Power Cost: 17 Generates a chained vine scorched in flames chaining 5 times that deals 18 energy damage, it also burns the target. Gallery Zarch, the Charred Tree.png|This is Zarch's newer version PNG. Trivia *Zarch was Crogenitor Kreill's first Genetic Hero. *At first, Zarch was a Bio Hero (Sentinel), but after the Darkspore pushed him into the fire pit, he became a Plasma and Bio Sentinel- Bioplasm. *Zarch Beta looks very smiliar to his Bio form- before he fell into the fire pit and became Bioplasm. *Zarch is more taller and larger than the other Heroes. As mentioned in his lore, he's kind of a giant or a titan. Though he's not as large as a Destructor, just a bigger hero. *Though he's a Bioplasm Genetic Hero, he didn't born in Primeless (the homeplanet of Bioplasm Genesis). He was born in Verdanth, the planet of Biogenesis. *Zarch's Alpha skin (suppose to) looks like charred wood. *Zarch's model was changed, due to his not-bulky and thinner form. Though his skin colour didn't change. Bioplasm Sentinel Primeless Category:Bioplasm Category:Hybrid Category:Sentinels Category:Bio Category:Plasma Category:Heroes Category:Primeless